First Snow
by clareybeary137
Summary: A cute SonAmy one-shot. I can't really give a summary for this, but it contains fluffy SonAmy. :)


Amy Rose was walking down the street. It was a cold December evening, and Christmas was close. However, snow had not fallen yet. Amy always loved the snow, as she thought it was a beautiful sight. When she saw snow, she thought of hot chocolate, christmas, and walking in the snow with the one she loved.

Oh the person she loved so much. The brave and cocky hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had always run away from her since he first saved her when she was just a little girl. Every since, Amy felt she was in love. At first, it would just a simple fangirl crush, but now it had turned into a deep affection. Every night, Amy sat by her window and made a wish, asking for Sonic to finally notice her. Amy loved Sonic's company, even if after a few minutes he would run off, leaving her behind. At times he made her cry, but at other times, he would make her laugh like there was no tomorrow. Over the years they had known each other, they formed a strong friendship. Even though Amy wanted to be more than that, she would rather have him as a best friend than not have him in her life at all.

Speaking of the devil, Amy saw Sonic standing by a chili-dog stand. He was wearing nothing but a red and green scarf. Amy blushed as she remembered that was the scarf she had made especially for him, and had given it to him last christmas. Amy had no idea he had still kept it, and it made her heart beat fast. Trying to act calm, Amy walked up to him.

"Hi Sonic!" She smiled. Sonic's face lightened up.

"Hey Ames! What's up?"

"Nothing much really… just doing some Christmas shopping. What about you?"

"I was just finishing my dinner." Sonic chuckled, finishing his last chili-dog. "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Amy's cheeks warmed. Sonic wanted to hang out with Amy? Amy's heartbeat increased. It was the first time he had asked to hang out, usually it was the opposite way around.

"S-Sure!" And with that, the two hedgehogs walked along the street, slowly heading out of the city. They talked about many things along the way to their unknown destination.

"So Amy, are you have a Christmas party again this year?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! I've already started planning what to cook." Amy beamed.

"Awesome! I'm sure whatever you make will taste great!" Sonic winked. And Amy blushed, but then widened her eyes.

"Y-You're coming?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't come last year…" Amy looked down. Sonic cringed. He had really wanted to come to Amy's famous Christmas party, however Eggman decided to show up and use Amy as a threat, and Sonic had no choice but to fight, making sure Eggman stayed far away from Amy as possible.

"I know… Honestly, if Eggman hadn't showed up then I would've come." Sonic sighed.

"But why didn't you tell us about it, we could have helped!" That's right… Sonic hadn't told the guys about the fight, as he didn't want to ruin the party. He didn't tell Amy that Eggman had tried to use her to get to him.

"B-Because if I did… he would have hurt you."

"M-Me?" Amy stuttered. "Why me?"

"Because it's a way of getting to me." Amy's eyes widened. What? "He was going to hurt you to get me upset. And I didn't want that to happen. So I fought him alone." Amy blushed. Even though her heart was telling her that he really cared for her more than a friend, her brain was telling her he only meant it in a friendly way.

"T-Thanks for telling me Sonic… but don't worry. Eggman will never get me…" She smiled slightly, believing her brain saying that he only wanted to be friends, nothing more. Sonic smiled and gently picked her up bridal-style. Amy blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"There's a place I want to show you."

Waiting to make sure Amy was comfortable, Sonic ran with her in his arms, to a big hill that overlooked the city. At night the view was amazing, as the city lights sparkled. Sonic set Amy back on her feet, and she smiled.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered.

"But not as beautiful as you…" Sonic smiled, nudging her shoulder. Amy's eyes widened. Did he really say that? She giggled softly as her cheeks warmed up. Sonic grinned at the sight of her blushing. She really was beautiful. Reaching into his quills, Sonic pulled pulled out a small box and held it out to Amy.

"W-What's this?" The blushing pink hedgehog asked.

"It's an early Christmas present." Sonic grinned. Amy took the gift and blushed more. Should she open it now? As if reading her thoughts, Sonic nudged her. "Go on. Open it!" Amy nodded and opened the lid of the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a small mistletoe. There was a tag on it that read: I love you.

"M-Mistletoe?" Amy's heart beat faster by the second. Why did he give her mistletoe? Especially with that tag?

"Hold it up Amy." Sonic smiled slightly. Amy did what she was told and held up the mistletoe just above her head. Sonic blushed lightly, and Amy was curious as to why.

"W-Why do you want me to do this Sonic?" Amy asked, confused. Sonic chuckled softly, realizing Amy had no clue what he was about to do.

"You'll find out…" With that said, Sonic then leaned over and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Don't you remember the rules of mistletoe?" He winked then pressed his lips against hers. Amy's eyes widened and she dropped the mistletoe beside her. She blushed a dark red as she felt Sonic's warm lips against her. Amy then closed her eyes and slowly kissed back. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, and Amy responded by wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, playing with his quills. Sonic then slowly pulled away from the passionate kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"W-Why did you do that?" Asked a flustered Amy. Sonic simply smiled.

"Because I love you…" Amy's eyes widened.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do Ames…" Amy felt tears form in her eyes.

"I-I love you too…" Sonic then leaned in and kissed her, to which Amy happily kissed back. They stayed like that, kissing passionately, until both Sonic and Amy felt something cold lightly fall on them. As they pulled away and looked up at the sky, they saw small snowflakes fall. It had begun to snow.

"The first snow of the winter…" Sonic grinned. He, just like Amy, also loved the snow. Amy nuzzled Sonic lovingly in response. The two hedgehogs both leaned in and kissed, with the snow falling around them. After a few minutes, they pulled away. "How about I help you with that cooking plan Ames?"

"I would love that…" Amy smiled. Sonic then took her hand, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sonic." With that, the hedgehog couple set off back to Amy's house.

This, would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, that would last for all of eternity.

**A/N: Hows that for a cute one-shot? I'm actually just sitting in the library, and I was looking up videos of snow and I just decided to come up with this one-shot. Gah. I love snow! 3 It's such a shame that here in Australia it's summer when it's Christmas time. I miss white Christmas's in Shanghai. I really do. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review and favorite! Thank you! :)**


End file.
